The present invention relates to a gas discharge lamp with a gas-filled glass tube having two electrodes which project from end faces thereof.
It is known to design a gas discharge lamp of this type at both of its ends in the manner that a respective pinshaped electrode is melted in a glass member which is located on the end face of the glass tube with an intermediate layer of glass solder. The composition of the glass solder is thereby adapted to the hard glass of the glass tube in its thermal expansion so that no thermal stress results. The centering of the electrodes in the glass tube is, however, unsatisfactory. An accurate centering is desireable, so that no uneven blackening of the inside of the glass tube due to electrode consumption occurs.